Endless Affection
by Miracles79
Summary: Life at a new school is always tough but for Yumi, you can make that doubly so. Forced to relocate and to leave a horrible, friendless past behind her... How could Yumi ever hope to find friendship and stability when no one would care enough to hear her out... But what if she was offered a chance for friendship by a person she had never met before? Would she take it.


Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

Endless Affection

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: Lillian's New Maiden

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I can't help but sense that something is troubling you, young child." Spoke an aged yet relatively concerned voice, the darkness enveloping the figures features from view of the second occupant in the room.

"Oh n-no, nothing is troubling me miss… I'm just a little lost, that's all…" another far lighter and tentative voice answered the elder woman's question. The young brunette haired woman stood nervously within her intended place of shelter, not realising that the old and disused store still sought customers.

Within the silence rain continued to assault the cracked windows of this store, the wind displacing anything which was not connected to the ground, or in some cases, some which weren't strong enough to withstand it's terrible onslaught. The silhouetted figure looked outside the window and sighed slightly in contemplation, for whatever reasons Yumi could not say.

"It seems I only ever get customers on days like this. Troubling… but necessary all the same."

Pondering these strange words, and Yumi's sudden wish to leave this creepy place, Yumi replied "Apologizes for my rudeness but I never realised this was a store. There's no sign on the door or any indication that this building was still being used. Perhaps that is why nobody has come to your store."

The older woman smiled at the younger girl's words, she knew that the young girl could have mentioned the buildings decaying appearance or the awful smell which practically radiated off this place but no, this young girl who rather than criticize her shop was suggesting improvements instead. The older woman's curiosity peaked as she leaned forward to take in the pig tailed girl's slightly dishevelled appearance.

"Hmm, I can feel a storm brewing and it has nothing to do with the storm outside… You're troubled aren't you Yumi-chan? Feel free to speak your mind. Sometimes a stranger's ear can be more reliable than a friend's."

Unfazed by the sudden acknowledgement of her name, Yumi had already introduced herself earlier in the conversation while the older woman merely looked at her with a note of intrigue; Yumi began to rub the palm of her hand nervously. She didn't like this particular talent she possessed, Yumi always displayed her feelings like a miss-placed badge of honour and this had not been the first time she had been called out on her feelings.

"Please eh, I wouldn't want to bother you with my petty problems. There mine to hold… and mine to fix."

"Your words speak one thing and yet your voice says another. I assure you Yumi-chan; anything that is said within these walls will stay within these walls. You need to let out your emotions and free yourself of whatever burden you carry, so speak young Yumi-chan."

Nervously Yumi considered the older woman's words. She was a stranger yes but she didn't appear to be cruel or manipulative but kind and considerate instead. For a long while Yumi's insecurities and fears had been eating her up inside, and she knew that if she didn't vent soon there would be serious repercussions which could affect her mental wellbeing.

"I fear that you would see them as insignificant…"

"Try me, Yumi-chan. I am not like the others and while I can't promise you a solution… I can offer you something else. But first I need to understand what depresses you so?"

Taking a deep breathe Yumi finally vented, for the first time in long overdue years "Alright I understand. Where to start…" well for Yumi that was obvious and yet difficult to broach at the same time "… I recently moved into the area from the Kanta region. My family move due to their growing enterprise, the Fukuzawa foundation you may have heard of it in the news lately?"

When the older woman offered no reply Yumi continued "I don't mind that we moved or that we moved so far away but I never realised how much faith they had in me…"

Intrigued the older woman interrupted "Why do you say that Yumi-chan? Did your family not have faith in you before?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm sorry I'm not explaining this very well. My family have always loved me and I in turn love them… But you see, my family have always been busy with work and they rarely had time to look after me because their shifts were so long and arduous. But since we moved here things have changed and I'm not used to it."

An exclamation of understanding passed the older woman's lips as she observed Yumi's nervous mannerisms. The older woman saw the way Yumi's fingers fiddled with each other and the close proximity of her legs which shook slightly in nerves or maybe even fear. "Please continue Yumi-chan."

"Well… they have submitted a request for me to attend Lillian Academy, and the request was accepted after a single day… I mean Lillian Academy? The garden of maidens… I-I am no maiden. I don't belong there and I would be doing the school a disservice if I attended… How could my parents do this to me? I never once complained but this… it's too much."

Rubbing the distraught girl's shoulder gently, the older woman sat up "So you fear the unknown, Yumi-chan? You feel you are unworthy to attend such a remarkably talented school?" Noticing Yumi's silent distress the older woman attempted to reassure her, an inclination she had never had towards other distraught customers.

"But they wouldn't have accepted you without a reason, Yumi-chan. It took them one single day to allow you into their school. To me, that doesn't make you unworthy in fact quite the opposite. You see, I too once attended this very school and I can tell you Yumi-chan that kind, smart and beautiful individuals, such as yourself, go very far in life. You need not worry."

"Kind, smart… beautiful? I am none of these things. I am plain, boring and without a remarkable bone in my body… It's always been that way, and I don't see it changing any time soon… I was never approachable, and the most painful thing of all was that I could never find a friend who would share my burdens with me." Looking up at the older individual, Yumi smiled sadly before continuing "I'm sorry, that was way too personal. Thank you for being so kind but I know what I am, there's no need to be so kind to me."

The older woman noticed Yumi's slumped shoulders, her eyes downcast staring at the floor due to her distress or maybe even embarrassment. After all this had been the first time Yumi had been so open, and the shock of how honest and open her words were began to ebb to the surface.

The older woman ignored this however, instead pondering a solution which she had never dared mention to anyone. Yumi had not been the older woman's first customer, many other individuals had entered and been found greedy, unworthy and wanting until this very moment, until she found Yumi.

Leaning forward slightly the older woman questioned Yumi in a tone of secrecy, as if her next words could change Yumi's life forever. "Tell me Yumi is that how you truly feel."

Her trembling subsiding slightly Yumi replied with an affirmative nod.

"What if I said that I…" the older woman carefully considered her next words as she led the young girl to her chair "… had a way to make you stand out from the crowd, as it were."

Unsure, Yumi looked at the older woman in confusion. What was she proposing and why did it sound so secretive, so forbidden… and come to think of it why was she sitting in the older woman's chair?

Before Yumi could approach the topic, the older woman signalled for her to be silent as she instead elaborated on her cryptic point.

"Wouldn't you like to make friends on your first day, Yumi-chan. To be regarded as approachable and friendly… to be noticed. I can't promise you fame or everlasting popularity but I can promise you one thing; and that is that you will never be alone again, you will have friends who depend and care for you."

Yumi carefully pondered these words and the obvious meaning behind it. In all her years, Yumi had never found a friend who she could truly rely on; or a friend at all for that matter. And while she never had a friend that did not mean that she desired 'fame or everlasting popularity' she was far too shy to even ask for such a thing. But the prospect of never being alone again was enticing, so very enticing.

"I-I don't want fame or everlasting popularity… j-just a friend. All I've ever wanted was a friend who I could rely on… and who could rely on me… that's all. God, I sound so pathetic don't I… asking for something which is unattainable."

With new found confidence the older woman gripped Yumi's hand within her own and earnestly stated "I can grant you such a wish Yumi," at these words Yumi became guarded and incredibly defensive, pleading for the older figure to stop mocking her but the figure never listened and persisted onwards. "Yumi I can grant you such a wish… I only need your trust and patience."

"Um, I'm sorry but I really have to leave now. My parents are waiting for me and I…" As Yumi hurriedly brushed past the older woman, the woman, showing remarkable speed and agility, quickly held Yumi and whispered harshly into her ear "What have you got to lose, Yumi-chan. If this doesn't work then it will be of no loss to you, and if it succeeds then I will require no payment from you. I ask for nothing Yumi; no money, your lifespan not even your soul… nothing. All I ask is that you trust me."

Feeling incredibly nervous, with an underlying fear that she was being threatened, Yumi shakily nodded her head. Not because she agreed with the older woman's words or even because she found them appealing… but because now more than ever she wanted to leave this place and return to her family who must have been worried sick about her.

"A-alright, I trust you. Whatever needs to be done, I will do. So please let go of me."

If only Yumi realised the power this seemingly old woman had contained within her frail body, her withered bluenette hair shining in the candle light as she prepared to grant Yumi's wish. From this moment on Yumi's life would never be the same but perhaps not in the way she expected.

You know what they say; sometimes friendship and love are just a stone's throw away.

* * *

.

.

.

The Next Day

.

The bus continued to pull through the unfamiliar streets as a young Lillian student nervously chewed her bottom lip in deep thought, nerves becoming practically palpable as she waited for a station she had never seen, much less visited, before. The Lillian student who was sitting within the sparsely packed school bus was none other than Fukuzawa Yumi, and Lillian's newest maiden was silently contemplating the untold number of things which could go horribly wrong during her first day at Lillian Academy.

She was Lillian's newest transfer student and to make matters worse she was an incredibly late transfer student at that. Yumi wasn't late to an appointment or anything like that, after all Yumi always tried to remain punctual whenever possible, but the school term had already progressed well past its mid-way point. The time when all new forms of friendship is formed, finalised and the increasing need to enhance knowledge is established.

As if friends weren't hard enough to find.

She was already preparing herself for the role of the 'loner' it was, after all, a painfully familiar title because that was what Yumi had been called throughout her middle school years. She only hoped that the refined 'maidens' of the school would look at her more kindly than the students of the co-ed school she used to attend.

At least she was appropriately dressed this time, the unfamiliar feel of clean clothing hugging her body so different from the stained and dirty uniform she wore in her middle school years. Another painful and bitter memory which Yumi didn't want to remember, she needed to think positively, to believe in herself more. But the memory of her parent's sudden proclamation remained fresh in her mind, when they told her- with evident glee- that she would be attending Lillian University.

In fact Yumi had a lot of reasons to be angry with her parents right now. Her parents had made the split second decision to relocate themselves to urban Japan without even consulting her, or her surprisingly popular brother, who took the move the hardest. But despite this Yumi did understand the reason for the move because after years of turmoil; The Fukuzawa Foundation was starting to become a household name, literally.

The architecture firm was becoming highly regarded for its inventive and unique style, all sources of media jumped at the chance to interview and promote the senior members of the Fukuzawa family. Although Yumi remembered, with startling clarity, the day she had been cornered by a persistent, aggressive reporter. The reporter did not look kindly on her unhelpful behaviour and it showed in his article. Yumi just had to hope that such a thing had not become public knowledge to the Academy, or its students.

Many might have expected Yumi to be broken up about leaving her previous life… her childhood behind but that couldn't have been further from the truth. She wasn't affected by it because back in her hometown she was seen as a nobody, very rarely was she spoken too by anyone within her school; whether they be teacher, parent or student.

She had been eloquently named "The transfer student." A bitter smile forced its way past Yumi's lips, suddenly realising the truth behind these previously hurtful words because now she really was a transfer student. The term displeased Yumi greatly because every time she arrived at middle school, arriving later and later as the insults continued, people would pretend that she was new. Of course they rarely referred to her by this name in person. No, it would normally be whispered loud enough so that she could easily hear not only the words but the accompanied laughter which always followed.

Surprisingly, Yumi was never really popular with the boys in her year. Although truthfully, she also doubted whether she could ever be seen as attractive by anyone of the opposite sex. One of the reasons why she was so unpopular was because, during her middle school years, times had become increasingly tough for the cash stripped Fukuzawa family.

Due to a lack of money and unintentional neglect; Yumi would often arrive to school with her hair noticeably unkempt, her clothes unwashed for days due to her parent's commitments and the fact that the water bill hadn't been paid for, for some time. That was not to say that Yumi felt un-loved or underappreciated however, Yumi felt nothing but love for her family and she knew the feeling was mutual. But with the recent recession, the family's businesses fight against impending bankruptcy and the lack of food on the table Yumi's parents were forced to prioritise between loving their children or providing for them. And while love was important so was nutrition and the need to keep their family fed during such a trying time was all that truly mattered. It was essentially risk assessment.

But back onto the subject of boys, something Yumi thought about a lot with great enthusiasm. She considered herself straight but with a fine appreciation for the looks and body of a woman; she had even caught herself staring at beautifully proportioned woman on occasion but had shrugged it off as something all woman do. The need to compare certain features, whether cheek bones or breast size, was something all women did in private at least that was how Yumi viewed it.

If only Yumi had realised how truly beautiful she was. And if only the boys, from her year, had recognized the regal beauty which lied in wait, beauty that was hidden behind unflattering appliances (unkempt hair, dirty uniform etc) which hid the true beauty from view. If they had seen through it all then Yumi would have easily been regarded as the most beautiful girl within the entire school system; including their joined High school and University.

But Yumi never had the time to tend to her looks because rather than take time for herself, or go out partying with 'non-existent' friends, Yumi would always travel to her parents workplace and help in what little way she could. It helped that the people there were pleasantly friendly, and quite a few were extended family, so the task of offering drinks to the workers was never uncomfortable and if they required her to run an important errand she would do it without hesitation. She would do anything to stay by her parent's side because she saw how much they had sacrificed in her name and in her brother's.

Returning her gaze to the nearby window, Yumi noted the lack of Lillian students walking along the pavement, this was not surprising however as Yumi had been asked, by the headmistress, to arrive at the school an hour before lunch time. For now, Yumi was very pleased with how caring and understanding her new teachers had been because rather than throwing her into a full day of school, like normal schools would, they instead asked her to arrive promptly at 11.30 so that she could be given a tour by one of the respected members of the Yamayurikai, whoever they happened to be?

Yumi's moment of anxious contemplation was suddenly extinguished however as she saw the unmistakeable yet ominous sight of Lillian Academy far off in the distance. Hurriedly making her way to the exit, with a nervous apology to the unfortunate man whose foot had been un-mercilessly crushed, Yumi stood breathing deeply as she prepared herself for a brand new experience, one which would hopefully grant both friendship and knowledge in equal measure.

Once the bus stopped at its designated stations, the doors immediately sprang open and Yumi's breath left her as she was finally welcomed by the beautiful sight of Lillian Academy. Off in the distance Yumi distinctly noticed the smooth almost peaceful sway of the cherry blossom trees becoming enveloped in the pleasant breeze, their beautiful leaves gliding towards the ground in increasing number as they littered the narrow pathway. The wide metal gates seemingly opening at her arrival, and the school sign and emblem proudly welcoming her, Yumi, to Lillian Academy; the fore mentioned School for Maidens.

Such a beautiful yet overwhelming sight for one Fukuzawa Yumi and for that one unforgettable moment Yumi forgot all her inhibitions, her doubts and fears which plagued her hopeful future, and merely drank in the breath-taking sight before her. Unfortunately, there is a time and a place to admire such wonderful things and it just happened that this time was no one of those.

"Hey. Could you please get off the bus, miss? We have places to go you know."

Blushing furiously, Yumi took a frantic moment to apologize to the other passengers who, surprisingly, appeared unperturbed by the unexpectedly prolonged delay. Taking the silence as her cue to leave, Yumi hurriedly took a hold of her school bag and stepped off the school bus; averting her eyes as it began to speed away from her and out of sight.

Taking a deep breathe to reassure herself, Yumi returned her attention to keenly regard Lillian's overwhelming beauty before finally taking her first tentative steps through the ominous looking gates which closed behind her as if in a practised motion. Nevertheless, Yumi had finally arrived at Lillian Academy.

* * *

.

.

.

As Yumi eagerly walked through the narrow pathway, which was being silently covered by cherry blossoms overhead, Yumi took the time to thoroughly admire her surroundings unaware of what path she was taking. As she walked along the path Yumi started to notice many increasingly beautiful and intriguing things around her; the cherry blossoms drifting above her, the well-kept garden which lay on either side of her and rather notably, in Yumi's mind, a slightly run down greenhouse which drew her interest greatly.

Her progress was stopped, however, when she noticed a heavenly statue a few paces away. The holy figure was silhouetted by a mountain of cascading cherry blossoms, making the scene more beautiful than her mind could possibly comprehend. Despite herself Yumi stood before the statue of Maria Sama and bowed her head in earnest prayer. She was, admittedly, running the risk of being late but even so the beautiful and empty sight of the campus was absolutely breath-taking and worth the ticking off she would surely receive.

'_Maria sama…'_

'_I hope I can make this place my home…'_

'_You have allowed me to see much beauty today and I hope I can see it again…'_

'_Thank you Maria sama…'_

'_Hopefully I can find friendship within such beautiful walls but if not then I thank you for offering me this chance.'_

Opening her eyes once more, and smiling in heart felt appreciation, Yumi began to step away from her beloved Maria Sama preparing to make her way towards the head mistresses' office. Her progress was stopped however when she heard a beautiful voice cut its way through the peaceful, almost tranquil, atmosphere.

"One moment."

Yumi instantly froze on the spot the moment she heard such a beautiful voice, the younger girl's heart beating with renewed purpose as she stared at the goddess like figure of Maria Sama. The mere sound of such a heavenly voice could only have been comparable to the sight before her, the sight of Maria Sama herself, as if the two could have only belonged in one divine entity.

The sound was oddly beautiful in ways she had never heard before and whilst she felt curious about the identity of this, admittedly, alluring voice she also felt extremely nervous for reasons she could not elaborate on, at least for the moment.

Turning nervously to face the welcomed intruder, Yumi gasped silently and stared transfixed by the impossibly beautiful yet radiant sight. Her heart beating in earnest the likes of which she had never felt before, not even when she fawned over teenage heart throbs in magazines. No, this was completely different. Yumi's heart had never raced like this, her supply of oxygen had never been shortened like this and her words had never failed to describe beauty such as this.

Yumi remained speechless however as the figure suddenly began to walk towards her, her steps reverberating around Yumi's ears whilst the figures azure blue eyes pierced her own, duller and less impressive pair.

The figure walking towards her possessed both grace and elegance, from just one look you could see these impressive qualities radiating off her as if she were a heavenly Angel. Her sleek bluenette hair flowing down her shoulders, as she pinned loose strands of hair which fluttered within the soft wind. Beautiful azure eyes, light red and well looked after lips… to Yumi this person was an Angel, the epitome of class and kindness. Despite her passive features, Yumi saw much kindness in her senior's eye something which could have easily been misinterpreted as unsympathetic.

Despite her anxiety, Yumi felt a sudden need to converse with this beautiful angel. So remembering the previous statement, Yumi nervously confirmed her suspicions "um, were you addressing me?"

To say that Yumi was surprised, by how her voice had not withered away, would have been the biggest understatement of the century. In fact she was so nervous that, unbeknown to the older girl, Yumi's knees were practically shaking and almost weakened completely when the figure stopped directly in front of her. But before Yumi could repeat her question the figure spoke once more, in answer to Yumi's question.

"Yes, I am the one that spoke, and I am addressing you. There is no mistake." The older student stated plainly as she transferred her handbag to her unoccupied hand and lifted it towards Yumi.

"Hold this." Without even pondering on her actions, Yumi carefully took the figures bag and held it like her life depended on it. The figure noticing the protective act, silent relieved, as Yumi held the bag close to her bosom where her heart cried out in unreasonable euphoria.

Before Yumi could allow this moment to sink in, the figure began to lean in closer to Yumi her hands gliding along the flesh of her neck in a slow yet tender embrace. Unexplainable fear began to spread through Yumi, as she closed her eyes in preparation, fearing… what exactly she could not say but she closed her eyes none the less.

"Your scarf…" The figure stated as she held the fabric loosely between her fingers, allowing her fingers to brush against the younger student's collar bone whilst she waited for Yumi to open her eyes before continuing "is crooked." And with these last words the figure loosened the scarf from around Yumi's neck and carefully fastened it with far more care and precision than Yumi had previously attempted.

"You should always keep your appearance neat." The figure informed, her words hanging in the air as Yumi gazed at the fingers which had just fastened her now perfectly shaped scarf. She was utterly speechless and the feel of the bluenette's hand rising to the nape of her neck made her sigh inwardly in contentment, her eyes glazing over momentarily as the older girl stared at her with a similar far off look.

With several light taps with her forefinger, Sachiko leaned into the younger girl's ear and whispered pointedly "Remember Maria Sama is always watching you." Her tongue making sweet contact with Yumi's ear as every word passed her delicious lips. Then the figure, known as Ogasawara Sachiko, pulled the younger intoxicated girl against her body. Placing an arm around Yumi's waist, the person in question began to slack in her arms as she inhaled the heavenly scent of this beautiful woman.

"H-Hai…" Yumi mumbled quietly as Sachiko raised her finger against Yumi's chin, stroking it tenderly with her forefinger, before raising Yumi's chin so that it brushed passed her own. The two intoxicated girl's stared at each other for a while, wondering what had suddenly come over them to act in such an inappropriate way. And while Yumi was confused by the entire situation she felt nothing compared to what Sachiko was feeling.

Sachiko was after all Lillian's Ice Princess. A woman who showed little consideration to others, including her own family, and the only people who managed to escape her torrent of built up emotions had been her friends from the Yamayurikai and, maybe, her fiancé at times but even then she had never felt such a strong irresistible connection then the one she was feeling towards this beautiful student. A student she had never met, seen or even conversed with till this very moment.

Sachiko's heart thawed at the sight of the younger girl, who she had silently followed ever since she had noticed her standing at the entrance to their school gates. Sachiko wasn't one to hide from others but when she caught sight of the young girl she felt a sudden need to check her appearance, and to make herself as presentable as possible. She never once questioned these unusual feelings however because her anxiety managed to mask any need for internal debate concerning this slightly troubling subject.

Yumi stiffened slightly as Sachiko's eyes began to bore into her own, her head leaning closer to Yumi's with renewed purpose. "Y-Yumi… m-my name is Yumi…" Yumi stammered, her breath catching in her throat the moment Sachiko's hands drifted to her cheeks and cupped them gently.

'_Wait…'_

'_What's going on?'_

"Yumi…" Sachiko stated dreamily as her nose silently brushed against Yumi's; the pair gasping shakily at the sudden contact, the thrill of electricity shooting through their bodies, and their shallow breathing mingled within the gentle breeze. Yumi could practically taste Sachiko's breath on the tip of her tongue, and as the sensation engulfed her Yumi tiredly closed her eyes, all inhibitions lost, her insides squirming in built up need and desire.

At then without further delay Sachiko followed Yumi's example. Closing her eyes, Sachiko tentatively bridged the final yet irresistible gap. Sachiko's mind was screaming that this was madness but despite this her heart began to race frantically the moment her lips finally claimed Yumi's in a soft and gentle kiss. The pair could only gasp in surprise from the delightfully sweet contact, their lips detaching momentarily as they simply gazed lost in each other's eyes.

After several seconds of wordless wonderment, Sachiko finally wrapped her arms around Yumi's neck. With little control over her bodily functions, Yumi nervously completed the embrace by wrapping her arms around Sachiko's waist. With no need for further conversation their lips met yet again, moving in perfect and effortless sync.

'_No, stop…'_

'_What am I doing…?'_

'_My first kiss…'_

'_And it's with a woman…'_

'_No, an Angel…'_

'_Oh her lips, my god her lips.'_

As the tender kiss recommenced, Sachiko silently lowered her trembling hand towards Yumi's, which now rested at her side, but when she made the blind attempt Sachiko felt a far softer yet firmer sensation underneath her fingertips. Intrigued, Sachiko trailed her hand further down the expanse of soft skin; heat pooling at her fingertips as the skin gave in at the smallest pressure.

The gentle act however elicited a surprised squeal to come from the cute brunette who was being held firmly in Sachiko's arms in a rather compromising position. Looking down Sachiko realized the reason for Yumi's obvious discomfort and she instantly paled.

Not only had Sachiko been stroking underneath the fabric of Yumi's skirt, which she had not even noticed during her tender exploration, but she must have at some point gripped the back of Yumi's thigh and raised it towards her hips. Despite Yumi being slightly uncomfortable – after all balancing on one leg is no easy task – she felt far more embarrassed due to the un-ladylike yelp which left her lips because the act was not brought out from surprise but rather… stimulation.

Blushing profusely Yumi, silently, lowered her leg from its raised position. But before Sachiko could take this as an indication that she wanted to stop Yumi, without making any sort of eye contact, carefully took Sachiko's immobile hand and returned it to her thigh.

As Sachiko's hand finally reclaimed the soft patch of skin, Sachiko's breath audibly hitched in surprise as she looked at Yumi in hopeful confirmation. Yumi, who still held Sachiko's hand, silently guided the older girl's hand around the contours of her thighs and hip. When a rhythm had been established, Yumi let go of Sachiko's hand and urgently pressed herself closer to the bluenette haired girl who welcomed the stranger's intrusion with a relieved smile.

'_What are you doing Ogasawara Sachiko…?'_

'_You are the daughter of the Ogasawara Corporation…'_

'_Show some restraint.'_

Despite the familiar voice Sachiko felt a more palpable desire to occupy her lips, with this thought in mind Sachiko raised her unoccupied hand towards Yumi's chin and placed a gentle kiss to the younger girl's cheek. Noticing Yumi's lips curl into a beautiful smile, Sachiko placed soft kisses around the edges of her lips, feeling an overwhelming need to preserve this smile for as long as possible; to trace and document every sensation to memory.

While Sachiko and Yumi smiled into their slow and deliberate kiss, Sachiko purposely allowed her nails to drift up and down the back of Yumi's thigh. Enjoying the noticeable hitch in Yumi's breathing, Sachiko noticed the younger girl attempting to attend to both the kiss and the wonderful rush of electricity which continued to heat her body.

To Sachiko, Yumi's thigh felt not only tender but also perfectly shaped. Her fingertips seemed to burn under her own gentle yet gasp provoking touch which was becoming steadily braver by the minute. However Sachiko never threatened anything which could be considered too personal, like she would even know what that anything was. The Rosa Chinensis' en bouton was thoroughly content with this level of skin ship especially since she could elicit such pleasurable moans from such a cute and adorable beauty.

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered imploringly between soft and gentle kisses. Her firm grip on Yumi tightened as her own body became far more heated from the almost blending proximity of her body to that of this delicious young woman. Sachiko was completely unaware of her surroundings as well as the terrifying thought that she could be spotted at any moment. The highly regarded, calm and collected Ice Princess was slowly disappearing to be replaced by the real princess who had worn an callous mask for as long as she could remember.

Sachiko was changing. Her once cold and isolated heart was beginning to thaw under the caring touch of such a beautiful girl. As the kiss engulfed Sachiko's senses, her mind and body becoming nothing more than a current for pleasure, Sachiko felt incredible love for this beautiful and innocent girl who would consume her mind forever as well as her eager and sweet lips if such a beautiful woman would welcome her continued affections.

As the light explorative kissing continued at a welcome pace Sachiko tenderly lifted her hand to the flat space of Yumi's stomach. At the unexpected contact, Yumi's body jolted in surprise as she felt Sachiko's fingers teasingly circle around her belly button thereby causing Yumi to leave the kiss and rest her head against the crook of Sachiko's neck while the incredible caresses continued.

In an effort to avoid another embarrassing squeal of pleasure, Yumi lightly bit the surface of her knuckles whilst her body trembled every time Sachiko tenderly reached a particularly ticklish area. Yumi would not be defeated however as she cupped Sachiko's cheeks and pulled her into another sweet and delicious kiss which momentarily stopped Sachiko's gentle pursuit.

In a moment of experimentation, Yumi slowly left the kiss while allowing her lips to lightly touch against Sachiko's; their heavy breaths mingling within the cold air before Yumi anxiously bridged the gap as she bit down on Sachiko's lower lip, gently and in a rather seductive and unYumi-like manner.

At the contact Sachiko almost lost control of all reasoning as she quickly cupped Yumi's cheeks and kissed her for all she was worth. The kisses were no longer soft or tender but desperate and needy, their hands exploring places they felt too anxious to discover while remaining within the respectable boundaries which the two secretly agreed upon with a need for words.

Without waiting another second Yumi took Sachiko's bruised lip into her mouth and released it with a noticeable pop, Sachiko's body twitched in surprise at the unexpected act and the heat generating from her lower regions. The kiss was becoming too heated and both knew it, they had skipped many bases and they needed to reign themselves in for fear of ruining this moment.

"W-who are you…?" Yumi mumbled dreamily as Sachiko lifted her head towards the heavens, placing a gentle bite against the crook of her neck. At the contact Yumi's body became nothing more than a current for electricity as she writhed against Sachiko's firm grip which didn't seem firm enough.

Without responding Sachiko continued to place hot kisses against Yumi's neck, occasionally gliding her tongue across its surface to a delightful response. Sachiko's fingers flew through sleek brunette hair, after she had untied the bands from the younger girl's hair, and continued her close inspection of Yumi's with a greater surface of skin to discover.

'_I don't know her…'_

'_Why am I letting her do this to me…?'_

'_This is so wrong…'_

'_And on so many levels.' _

"Yumi…" Sachiko breathed once more as she deliriously nibbled along Yumi's jaw line, her free hand flowing through sleek brunette hair which was becoming more and more unruly. The intoxicated girl finally responded to Sachiko's gentle caresses as she lightly bit Sachiko's nose with a notable blush adorning her already beautiful features. Sachiko couldn't help but find the act incredibly sweet and adorable but also… surprisingly heart-warming.

'_You don't know her…'_

'_She won't stay…'_

'_She will leave you like all the rest…'_

'_Turn on you when you need her the most…'_

'_STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!'_

Sachiko's contented expression suddenly faltered as she met Yumi's concerned gaze which flittered to her and then around her at frequent points. Feeling increasingly apprehensive, Sachiko hurriedly pressed her lips to Yumi's hoping that such a simple act would be enough to erase that expression forever, but it didn't.

"W-why are we doing this…?" Yumi asked sadly before her lips were promptly occupied by Sachiko's who leaned in for another delectable kiss.

Yumi was so confused, so very confused. Why was she kissing someone who she had never met before? This wasn't like her. Firstly she had never once viewed women with any amount of romantic interest although this might have been heavily influenced by an event in her middle school years. At the time, and probably even now, same sex relationships were highly disregarded in her previous school not so much from the teachers but more so from the students. Yumi remembered, with complete clarity, that the most popular group within the school had previously bullied an 8 year old girl to tears because she had innocently asked a fellow, female, friend to attend the Farewell celebrations with her. She was a very kind and cute girl and most notably of all straight and yet terrified of the boys in her year, so as a way to escape this situation she asked one of her friends out who didn't have a date and the label of "dyke" was unfairly passed to the young girl for this very reason.

And while Yumi had been disgusted by such bullish behaviour from the so called "popular" group, that didn't mean her opinion was changed on the same sex relationship subject and she still, admittedly, viewed women as nothing more than friendship material but that was until now.

Of course Yumi couldn't deny that girl's looked a lot prettier than boys but even so that didn't make her a lesbian. She couldn't be… even in these troubled times same sex relationships were heavily frowned upon by society, but most notably by religion in general. There were so much evidence against this theory that it was almost impossible for Yumi to feel attracted to the woman she held tightly in her arms.

But then why was she kissing this angel as if her very life depended on it? Why had her previous crushes on boys in her previous school, and on the television, failed to measure up to this very moment? And not only failed to measure up but utterly failed in comparison to what she felt for this un-named goddess? Why were her lips tingling with need and want? This wasn't right, nothing good could come out of this.

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sachiko's worried expression gradually began to darken as she hurriedly attempted to figure out how to make this right. She felt an indescribable need to reassure Yumi that everything would be alright, that she would go so far as to stop kissing her if she felt too uncomfortable, no matter how badly she wanted it. All Sachiko wanted was for Yumi to give her one chance but before she could approach that particular topic she needed to respond to Yumi's question.

"_W-why are we doing this…?"_

'_I have never acted on my feelings before and now…'_

'_Now I'm suddenly kissing the first person I have ever felt anything for…'_

'_Kiss… my first kiss…'_

'_No, stop it Sachiko…'_

'_Yumi needs to see that you are taking this seriously not day dreaming like a love struck puppy.'_

"I-I honestly don't know Yumi. B-but even so I can't… I can't stop myself," Sachiko stated looking slightly exasperated, the emotion was building up inside and yet she couldn't translate these feeling into worthwhile words.

"I mean w-why am I doing this?" Sachiko questioned herself as she pondered this question looking for answer that seemed so annoyingly elusive now but were so clear only moments ago. Feeling the need for transparency, Sachiko listened to her heart and let it dictate her next few words.

"Yumi, please understand that I am as scared as you. And even though this is sudden and just plain unrealistic… I also know that I'll regret my actions if I let you slip away. I'm not sure why, but I know that I like what we're doing and where this is going… is that so wrong?" Sachiko stated honestly, looking into Yumi's mocha eyes with determination laced within every unspoken word.

Slightly shaken by the similar thoughts they obviously shared, if her speech was anything to go on, Yumi began to consider all things very carefully before finally arriving at an unfortunate conclusion.

"N-no. It's not wrong but still… w-we shouldn't be doing this… And I know we've only just met, and that it sounds ridiculous to say it but… the thought of hurting pains me… W-why is that? Why do I feel so strongly for you when we are nothing more than strangers? This isn't right. I'm so sorry… but I think it would be best if I just leave… I'm not ready for something like this…" Yumi confided remorsefully as she embraced Sachiko one more time, whispering untold apology after apology. And just as she was about to relinquish her hold of Sachiko, the person in question hurriedly pulled her back into the hug and without further explanation pressed her lips to Yumi's once again.

And despite Yumi's previous words, her arms spoke something entirely different as she firmly wrapped them around the older girl's neck and leaned further into the kiss with renewed purpose. Eyes shut, Yumi lost herself to the kiss and eagerly ventured on in silent excitement when Sachiko's tongue prodded and probed her own which tentatively met the intrusively persistent object.

As Sachiko slowly came to forget the words that had almost shattered her heart, Sachiko nervously began to giggle in childish euphoria before eagerly returning her attention to Yumi's slightly reddened lips which sought her own in un-matched need. Sachiko's hand pulling Yumi's head impossibly close as their tongues eagerly intertwined in a slow and deliberate embrace.

As the promptly disengaged the kiss, air becoming an apparent need, a thin trail of saliva left their joined tongues and both noticed the moisture as a creeping blush deepened their cheeks. Finally relinquished from the intoxicating kiss, Yumi suddenly came to her sense and attempted to remove herself from Sachiko's arms which refused the loss of bodily contact.

"Please, let me go. I-I can't do this…" Yumi stated as she desperately tried to leave the hug. Tears threatening to pierce through her mocha eyes as she inwardly struggled to escape this terrifying situation while also making sure that Sachiko came to no physical harm. This was an incredibly hard thing to do because the two we're so closely connected.

"Yumi, please listen to me. At least hear me out before you reject me… would you do that for me Yumi, please?"

Yumi's physical struggled immediately ceased at Sachiko's words; an exasperated sigh passing Yumi's slightly swollen lips as she nodded her head for Sachiko to continue.

"Thank you Yumi," Sachiko stated leaning back against the nearby bench as she gently guided Yumi to sit on her lap. Taking needed steps Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi's mid riff but lightly so that Yumi would have the chance to leave if she found her reasoning unfulfilling.

To Sachiko's surprise however Yumi took the act as a means to become physically, and intimately, close to the bluenette haired princess. Yumi carefully leaned back, her head resting within the crook of Sachiko's neck while her hands busily attending to Sachiko's as she laced her fingers with the beautiful princess; her thumb occasionally brushing against her palm.

"Yumi…" She stated out of fondness before continuing "To think that I know so little about you and yet feel so dependent on you. I know you feel it too Yumi… I can't be the only one who feels this connection," Yumi nods her head in reluctant admission ", I know this was sudden and perhaps ill-advised but you know what? I would do it all over again… if you would let me?" Sachiko couldn't help but smile as she saw the young brunette brighten at her words, was she finally getting her thoughts across?

"This is the first time I've ever felt so at peace and yet so wonderfully alive. Would you, as you out it, consider that wrong, Yumi?" as Sachiko finished these words Yumi quickly attempted to correct her, fearing that her words had been completely misunderstood and perhaps even cruel, but before she could utter a single word in defence… she was silenced when Sachiko carefully brushed the hair away from Yumi's neck and placed a small kiss at the nape of her neck.

"I know you don't feel that way Yumi. I can tell from just one look that you are caring, considerate and full of love… but I can also see your worry and doubts. You're scared of the unknown, of reaching out and taking what is rightfully yours. And I know this because I feel the same way… listen," before Yumi could refuse, Sachiko lifted their intertwined hands and pressed Yumi's palm against her breast. Yumi gasped at the unexpected contact not because she felt the ample breast beneath her fingertips but because of the speed at which her heart was racing.

"It's beating for you… because of you. Is that wrong Yumi? Am I wrong for feeling this way?" Sachiko let the question hang in the air for a moment before continuing "Yumi, my dear Yumi. I will not hurry you or beg you to give us a shot but I would ask that you would consider everything I have told you… I've never felt this way before and that scares me but even so I am not willing to let this feeling leave me, in fact I want to see where this will take me," Sachiko stated pressing Yumi's palm to her heart again in emphasis.

"Just know that I will be here whenever you need me, and that I will always be yours no matter how long I have to wait." And with those final words Sachiko then released her hold from around Yumi's waist, and at the new found freedom Yumi groggily stood up and faced the older girl; shocked by the unexpected words which had left Sachiko's lips.

A sudden overwhelming need came to Yumi's mind, a desperate need and desire to kiss such a beautiful angel one last time to help re-affirm whatever decision she would make concerning her romantic situation.

"C-Can I…" Yumi stuttered through quivering lips which couldn't say the words that she needed to say ", C-Can I… kiss you again? I don't know how to feel about all of this but right now all I want to do is kiss you again… please? "

Couldn't hide the smile which graced her lips as she offered her hand to Yumi, the thought of kissing Yumi had been fresh in her mind for a while but she feared to broach the topic in case she angered Yumi in some way. To know that Yumi desired to kiss her was a good sign, a very good sign in Sachiko's book.

With more confidence, Sachiko stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Yumi's lips allowing the younger girl to set the pace at whatever speed she desired. But to Sachiko's delighted surprise Yumi seemed to be far more occupied with her simple kiss, as Yumi obliviously pressed her fingers to her lips and traced the slightly moist patch with a bright and beautiful smile.

"You know Yumi," Sachiko initiated waiting for Yumi to look up into her direction, and when she did Sachiko couldn't but notice the dreamy expression she was presented with, while in the meantime, Yumi couldn't help but notice Sachiko's radiant appearance. "I've never once been kissed before. Not by my parents and not by a single man or woman in my entire life. You are my first kiss Yumi…"

"Mine too…" Yumi practically shouted, her expression turning to utter and unattainable happiness ", my first kiss… haha it's not even my first day and I've already been kissed by an Angel." Yumi whispered happily until her words were suddenly stopped as Sachiko pulled the younger girl's head down and pressed her lips to Yumi's once more.

"I'm no Angel, Yumi…" Sachiko stated, the sound of the younger girl's name making her heart race in earnest ", I'm Sachiko… Ogasawara Sachiko." And with that Sachiko lifted her hands from behind Yumi's neck and instead claimed both of the younger girl's hands in her own.

"Sachiko-Sama," Yumi noted as she finally placed such a gorgeous face to an equally beautiful and deserved name ", such a beautiful name… I will never forget it…"

"No you won't Yumi because I will never let you forget me…"

Neither girl knew of the others existence until this very day in Lillian High and despite that obvious issue both knew that they would never feel such a strong attachment as the one they felt for each other; an attachment which transcended both reason and the passage of time.

So what could have possibly brought such powerful and loving emotions out of the two usually quiet and inexperienced pair? How did such a seemingly normal exchange progress to a sudden life affirming change in prioritise? Was this choice made under their own power or was it something else…?

"**Wouldn't you like to make friends on your first day, Yumi-chan. To be regarded as approachable and friendly… to be noticed… you will never be alone again, you will have friends who depend and care for you." **

And just as Yumi was about to lean in for one last kiss, the bell for the start of lunch rang through the surrounding area and pierced the previously peaceful and loving atmosphere which the two had welcomingly shared. Yumi and Sachiko hurriedly sprang away from each other, looking at anything which didn't include the other. Meanwhile the campus around the two Lillian students began to teem with life, far off voices coming ever closer to the startled pair.

Knowing that she needed to say goodbye to Yumi under positive and memorable terms, Sachiko took a step towards Yumi and pressed one last gentle kiss against her cheek cupping it gently to enjoy the act. "I hope to see you again, Yumi." and with those final words Sachiko left the younger girl and proceeded towards the school, leaving Yumi to watch her back grow smaller and smaller.

"Sachiko-Sama?"

'_I can't believe I kissed such a beautiful woman…'_

'_Why don't I even care that it was a woman…?'_

'_That doesn't matter right now; I just need to enjoy this feeling for a moment…'_

'_A long, long, long moment and then I can make my decision…'_

'_But my god to be kissed by such a beautiful woman on my first day…'_

'_This is crazy.'_

However, Yumi's moment of unparalleled happiness was quickly extinguished by a nearby voice, an older and none too pleased voice. "Miss Fukuzawa… I have been in my office for the hour. If you were a student I would have…"

'_Yep. Life couldn't get any better than this.'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Author's Notes:

Hello people I'm back, after a 4 month hiatus. Happy to see so many new writers contributing to the Maria Sama page and I will be more than happy to also include whatever ideas I have, like this story for example.

As for where this story goes I no longer have any idea because I completely changed my mind on this stories content. This series was supposed to be heavily mature themed and the main plot of the entire story would revolve around Yumi who would be the unfortunate soul who everyone woman fell in love with (In Lillian University only, a friend pointed out that, by my logic, Yumi would be approached by total strangers if every woman in the world liked her which is kinda creepy)

I'm not sure where I will go with this, but it will most likely be that Lillian Academy has fallen head over heels in love with Yumi(Although I will be including Shimako and Touko to Yumi's preferred list, meaning they will also be vying for Yumi's affections and she will feel connected to them in a more personal way)

I will be starting this story off as teenage directed but as the characters grow closer together it will eventually escalate to Mature, I will of course warn you so don't worry about a lack of communication between me and you, the reader.

Not much else to say, oh actually Forever Drifting Chapter 6 has been written and more information concerning that story can be found on my profile page. Remember to vote in my poll as well because it will have real consequences to the updates of certain stories, some will be updated regularly and others will not.

It is great to be back and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, farewell till next time

:D

P.S. The story and ideas for Endless Affection are not of my own making. As they were heavily influenced and based around Paxbanana's; She's the One. I take no credit for the imagination behind Endless Affection, which must go to the original author, and I will merely be writing a full length version of the story with varying scenario's and a hopefully more intricate plot.

P.S.S The story was not beta read or checked due to time constraints, apologizes for any mistakes you may find.

Review etc at your own leisure

Miracles79 signing out….

Yumi will be seen as an angel by Lillian Academy, all girls within Lillian High will fall in love with her to Yumi's understandable surprise


End file.
